Rocky
Rocky is a character from Disney Channel's television show, "Shake It Up". She was visiting Club Penguin Island during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam event with her best friend, CeCe. Rocky is part of a group of penguins who is helping to create the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party, along with The Penguin Band, Cadence, and CeCe. It is mentioned by Cadence that Rocky is one of her good friends. She seems to be new to Club Penguin Island and from somewhere else, as she does not know what a puffle is according to her mascot scripts. She's a sweet and smart overachiever with a really big heart who loves to dance with her best friend CeCe. Personality Rocky is a big girly girl who loves music and dancing. She shares this quality with her best friend, CeCe. She also is very smart, and loves homework and school. She has a really big heart and is kind to almost everyone she meets. Trivia *Rocky loves school and she holds a perfect attendance record. *She is a vegetarian. *Rocky has taken karate before and when asked about Sensei she says, "Who's Sensei?" "Hmm..." "Maybe I should challenge this Sensei..." "To a Karate-Dance off!" *According to CeCe, her favorite game is homework. *She does not have her own stamp, mostly because she is just a visitor to Club Penguin. *She is seen with her best friend, CeCe. *On April 25, 2013, Rocky's in-game sprites and player cards have been completely removed from Club Penguin files, meaning she will not come back. *Her actress, Zendaya, was a performer at the Music Jam 2014. * She is taller than CeCe. Quotes *Rocky here. *You guys look awesome! *I hope you guys have practiced... *We're gonna dance till we drop! *Get on stage! *Dancers let's go, go, go! *Can we get more dancers on stage? *Alright, let's make a video! *This chair is REALLY tall... *Make a dance circle! *Could someone get me a water? *Let's wrap it up folks! *G Billy? Yeah he's cool! *I know all of the Penguin Band! *I'm not getting you a Puffle Cece. *Time to go CeCe *Keep dancing! *Who's Sensei? Hmm... Maybe I should challenge this Sensei... To a Karate-Dance off! Gallery Player Card Rocky Playercard New.png|Rocky's Player Card In-Game Rocky sprite ingame.PNG|Rocky's sprite Backgrounds Rocky and CeCe Giveaway photo.png|Rocky and Cece Giveaway Signature RockySig.png|Her signature On the Buddy List Rocky in the Buddy List.png|Rocky in the Buddy List RockyOnline1.png|Rocky online RR OFF.png|Rocky offline in buddy list AddRocky.png|Trying to add Rocky to your buddy list while she is offline Rocky Spotted UltimateJamRocky3.png|Someone meeting Rocky Rocky on Stage with CeCe.png|On stage with Rocky and CeCe Artwork Penguin736.png|Rocky Rocky CeCe Ultimate Jam.png|Rocky and CeCe - Ultimate Jam Cadence Rocky CeCe.png|Cadence, Rocky and CeCe rocky background cutout.png|Rocky cutout of the background Rocky2.png|Rocky's Player Card cutout Rocky Homepage.png|Rocky on the homepage ROCKY CECE CADENCE 1000.PNG|Rocky with CeCe and Cadence Rookie Thanks Hulk.png|Rookie mentioning Rocky in the Club Penguin Times Rocky Trailer.png|Rocky seen in a video Tmb 996x700 siu clubpenguin playercard rocky.jpg|Rocky's custom wallpaper See also *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *CeCe *Cadence Category:Characters Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins